The Richest Duck in the World!
The Richest Duck in the World! is the twenty-third episode of Season 2 of DuckTales. Plot Louie, Scrooge and Owlson must escape from an unstoppable monster cursed to hunt down and destroy the richest duck in the world. Synopsis In 1960, Scrooge closed a deal that enabled him to succeed businessman Mr. Zee as the richest person in the world. Zee, surprisingly, was overjoyed, as now he was no longer the target of the Bombie, a monstrous being who relentlessly pursues the richest person on the planet. As a gleeful Zee departed, Scrooge was initially unconcerned due to the thrill of his newfound wealth, only for the Bombie to make its presence known. In the present day, Scrooge comes down to breakfast in McDuck Manor only to be confronted by Louie and his aids Zan Owlson and Manny. Louie reminds Scrooge that he is now the owner of McDuck Enterprises and expresses his intention to retain the company; unconcerned, Scrooge departs, sure that Louie will soon surrender it back to him. Meanwhile, Della attempts to contact Penumbra on the Moon, but once again receives no response. Upon learning that her own messages from the moon were never received, Della is convinced to go onto Dewey Dew-Night! transmit her message to Penumbra. Huey and Webby join in on the effort, though the show suffers from Dewey's usual showboating and Della's own negative experiences. At the Money Bin, Louie is enjoying the benefits of his newfound wealth, much to the annoyance of Owlson. After he spends $100 million on one of Johnny and Randy's ottomans, after getting the two reunited, he is summoned to a board meeting. When the Board of Directors inform him that the company isn't his personal bank account, he authorizes them to cut magical defense spending on Falcon Island. They do so, and Owlson immediately enters with news of an emergency on said island. Back at the mansion, Scrooge initially plans to laze about like Louie, but after seeing Johnny and Randy working on Louie's ottoman on TV decides to start work on a new fortune. He promptly sets up as a shoe-shiner on a street in downtown Duckburg, but suffers from an overabundance of uninterested-and often shoeless-pedestrians. Louie, Owlson, Manny, and Launchpad arrive on Falcon Island in a newly repainted Sunchaser, only to discover that they have virtually no information about the island. Upon exploring they discover what appears to be another money bin, but this one is surrounded with various defensive measures and has a massive hole in its side. The party responsible for the hole soon makes itself known: the Bombie, now targeting Louie as the new richest duck in the world. Louie leads the others in fleeing the beast, but also demonstrates his inabilities as a leader and quickly aggravates Manny and Owlson. Back at McDuck Manor, Della discusses her relationship with Penumbra on Dewey Do-Night!, only for Dewey to note that evidence is in favor of Penumbra hating her rather than being her friend. On Falcon Island, Louie and his comrades manage to fake out the Bombie, and race back towards the plane. Desperate to stop the unstoppable Bombie, Louie calls Bradford and has him cut funding to McDuck Enterprise's satellite network. The satellites all crash down on the island, and the relieved Louie boards the Sunchaser believing the Bombie to have been destroyed. However, the creature manages to board the plane, and Louie's excuses and entitled behavior finally push Owlson to the breaking point. Announcing her intention to become her own billionaire-and putting in her two weeks' notice-she opens the cargo door of the plane. The Bombie is sucked out, but Louie ends up falling out with him, and floats back to Duckburg on his ottoman only for the Bombie to emerge from the sea. The beast pursues him into town, and they run into Scrooge just after Louie's great-uncle has finished shining the stolen shoes of Gavin of the Sasquatch Pack. Scrooge quickly recognizes his old enemy, and tries to convince Louie to turn the company back over to him so that the Bombie will turn its attention to him. Cornered by the beast, Louie is finally able to admit that he isn't prepared to be a multi-billionaire causing the Bombie to stop. Louie recognizes that despite his wealth what he truly lacked was humility. Scrooge scoffs at the notion, arrogantly claiming the Bombie is just scared to fight him causing it to growl at him. In coming to this realization, Louie satisfies the demands of the Bombie's curse, and works together with Scrooge to shine the monster's shoes. He also agrees to turn the company back over to Scrooge, who likewise is freed from the Bombie's curse when he admits that Louie proved himself to be a better man. As the Bombie departs, Scrooge comments that things will be fine if the visible damage to Duckburg is the worst Louie has caused. Unbeknownst to the pair, a despondent Della finally receives a return message from Penumbra, who note that the satellites Louie had brought down were defensive in nature. She then warns that General Lunaris is on his way to Earth, with Della's family as his particular targets. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey Duck *Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Paget Brewster as Della Duck *Natasha Rothwell as Zan Owlson *Marc Evan Jackson as Bradford Buzzard *Julie Bowen as Penumbra *Keith Ferguson as Johnny, Randy, Mr. Zee *Fred Tatasciore as Bombie *Sam Riegel as Gavin Trivia * This episode marks the first time Bombie the Zombie has appeared in animation. * The sign Louie places on the Money Bin in place of the dollar sign appears to be the British pound sign £. References Category:Season 2 episodes (2017) Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:DuckTales